


Fuck off and pour me another drink.

by golden_queen_in_love



Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Bar, Breakup song, M/M, Singing, Songs, latin bar, latin restaurant, latin songs, pasame la botella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: Au. where Eren is sad after breaking up with Armin and goes to a bar.Or all that Eren needs is drinking tequila, eating nachos and singing a classic Spanish song called "La botella".
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fuck off and pour me another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! One month ago I had a strange dream where I was drinking and singing Spanish songs with Eren. The next day I woke up and listened to the song called "La botella" by Mach and Daddy. I got the inspiration to do this, and this plot made me inspired by the two continuations called "Sunsets, sunrises, seasons change. Then, why don't we come back?" and "Love is hilarious but Eren in love is ridiculous." And maybe for a third part but I'm not sure.  
> I did this for fun, without having any special idea.  
> However, hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading!

> _Ahora en la barra sólito me quedé._
> 
> _Borracho, tirado y con ganas de beber._
> 
> _Y le dije al cantinero otra vez..._
> 
> _-La botella, Mach and Daddy,_

* * *

Two drinks then a deep breath. Even with many drinks, Eren still knew the truth.

Nothing was well.

He hated his enormous mouth and his impulsive behaviour. For his actions, he was alone in that bar when he supposedly should be studying for his next project. Studying with his ex-boyfriend.

—Bad night? —A voice made himself returning his attention to the bartender who previously gave him a jar of beer. The woman didn’t seem older than forty nor younger than thirty. She had a white apron around his waist. The only cloth available for seeing was the black shirt which had embroidered the name of the restaurant.

And how did he end up in a Latino restaurant-bar? Well, after he fought with Armin, he decided to distract himself. However, he did not want to talk with his teammates. They saw the moment where Armin abandoned the house, leaving him half-naked and with his heartbroken.

It would be strange if he went to the living room and they would try to support him. He didn’t want any support. The only thing he needed was a hug from his best friend. Unluckily, his best friend was who destroyed his heart.

—I could say the worst day of all my life. —Eren replied. He didn’t try to seem unfriend or being rude to the waitress. She seemed someone kind and had a gold ring on her right hand. She was coming with good intentions. Good for him, he didn’t want to make more problems for that day or month or even for that year. He just wanted to go and sleep.

—Oh, that sounds hard. —The woman asked once more while she was drying one of the empty glasses next to Eren. The restaurant didn’t have many clients, just two or three couples on individual tables far away from the bar. The bar was for some guys, drinking or eating a typical dish like tacos or nachos.

Eren was interested in trying those dishes, but his appetite was zero. He just arrived at that place because it was Tuesday. Almost all the bars would not be open, or there were far away from his university and tomorrow he has classes, so he couldn’t get so drunk and get lost in that night.

Anyway, he wanted to drink something and decided to check for different places. He didn’t intend to run into Armin on the campus or the bars he frequently went to. So, he followed the instructions on his phone about finding the closest bar at the university. Nothing so striking.

He didn’t expect that kind of bar when he was searching for a place. But in the end, he didn’t have many options. Then he went, and it was a correct decision. There were a few people, and it was a restaurant-bar. So, he could make dinner while drink beer. In addition to that, the bar had good ambience with the songs in Spanish.

Eren took a Spanish course some semesters ago, and he could remember the basic and some words. So, he was enjoying sitting in that spot, drinking his beer, and trying to figure out what meant those lyrics.

In brief, he was alone but waited for an order of nachos and a guacamole dip while singing Spanish songs because after drinking two beers, he had hunger.

What a wonderful night.

—Could it be a breakup, right?—The waitress asked after some minutes. She was attending the last orders of the people in the bar. Eren read the bar was open from 6 pm until 1 am. It was 9:30 pm, he had enough time to order something more, like gorditas or tacos.

Maybe he wanted to try something more.

—That’s correct. —Eren announced, looking for a while around him. It was strange to confirm that he was single once more. So, he tried to check if he meets someone around him. But none of the guys in the bar was looking at him.

The people in the same spots where he was, they were older. Maybe they rounded for the thirties or forties years. Some of them were alone, some of them were co-workers or friends. Eren thought that being with someone in that kind of bar would be fun.

—Haha, did I look so obvious? —This time Eren asked when noticed the woman stand up in front of him. Maybe it was a great idea to talk with someone else about that. When the woman nodded with her head, he whispered.— It’s the first time that someone broke my heart. I don’t know what reaction I should have. I mean, I should feel sad or angry, correct? But I can’t.

Eren did not try to express so much about his feelings. Even if he tried to cover those negative things, he couldn’t hold on by himself. It was strange for him being single after being many years next to the person he loved.

He still believed it was a misinterpretation of Armin’s words. But, after the blond didn’t answer his messages nor his calls. He received a DM from Mikasa.

She did the verification of his situation. Mikasa nagged him and asked for an explanation because Armin appeared teary eyes in her room and asked her for help with a part of his project. Like Eren, Armin didn’t show his feelings toward the people. They were very reserved. So, they easily couldn’t express their feelings.

And if Armin asked for help, it was because something was bad.

—Then don’t try to name that feeling. —An external voice made Eren slightly turned his head. Next to him, there was a man. That man wasn’t older than forty and seemed to dress casually. Maybe he went there because of the nachos, Eren thought. And it was confirmed when saw the men taking some nachos and eating before talking again.— You feel something, right?

Eren nodded with his head, looking for a while at the face of that person. He had a different accent than him. Maybe he was foreign.

—No need to name it. Just enjoy that you’re feeling something because later, it would go. —The man replied after seeing his confirmation.

—Tobio, don’t scare the boy. It is the first time for him. —The waitress replied at the old guy. Eren took a mental note about the name of the guy. Tobio. What a cool name.

—Denise, if you don’t say the things as they are, people would get a bad idea. Love is ambiguous for young people. —The man said before eating some of his nachos. Eren felt a little strange for being in that situation in which he was judged by some strangers. At the moment he thought it he felt the glance of the men on him.— Do you feel bad talking about your ex?

Eren denied with his head. He looked at how the waitress walked at the little window in the middle of the bar. The next room behind that window was the kitchen. And he felt very excited when he saw his nachos arriving at his spot.

—We ended as friends, so I guess it is good. —Eren announced before thanked her for his order, then took one of the nachos to eat it. Maybe having company while eating was something good.

—Friends? —The woman asked. She seemed a little confused. And she was because she noticed that boy was sad and quiet.— May I ask why did you break up?

After Eren ate what was inside his mouth, he drank of his beer and suited on his spot. He felt a little intimidated about someone else knowing the reason why Armin split up with him, but he could try.

—It was by something childish… Well, I thought that when it happened. —Eren started, looking at his nachos. He didn’t have the praise to raise his glance while telling them about what happened that day.

Basically, it started in the morning. Eren was more hyperactive than usual. The reasons were from the exams until the matches. The fraternity will have one of the most important games the next Friday. And he heard from the coach that some famous figures in the professional soccer league would attend the game for seeing them.

Oh, he was very excited but also nervous because there were so many gaps inside his mind. He needed to schedule all about his exams and projects, but his mind couldn’t stay at the same moment. So, he called his boyfriend.

Time ago, he discovered something related to his performance in matches. He read that having sex before an important game was bad. And Eren was curious so he asked his father about what would be the consequences inside his body. Because his father was a doctor.

His father said it depended on each body. So, Eren decided to have sex the night before his first performance in a fraternity match. What was the result? Well, he caught the attention of some officials soccer teams. Luckily for him, sex was useful.

For him, a good routine for having the best performance in the games was having sex at least two times the same week. But never on the same day of the match, he learnt it in the worst way.

So, it was not necessary to explain he called at Armin for having sex.

But he forgot to consider that his boyfriend also was in the worst period of university life.

The blond had a lot of things to do, to study and couldn’t take his time. However, Armin took an hour of his day to come to the fraternity house.

Unluckily Armin met with Reiner when he walked into the house. And the guy asked for help with one of his subjects. Armin couldn’t deny and help the boy for almost 15 minutes. At that time, Eren was waiting for him in the room.

After those 15 minutes, Armin arrived at Eren’s room and apologized for his delay, but he didn’t explain what happened. They talked for a few minutes. Then the brunette kissed him.

They were turning on the things when something happened. Armin denied continuing the thing because he will have a meeting in the next hour, so he should return to his room. Eren moaned and kissed him once more to convince him to stay. And it worked because the blond corresponded to his kisses and touches.

They had almost five minutes in that way before Armin’s phone sounded. It was a call from one of his friends. Armin had to take that call. Briefly, Eren started moaning about his boyfriend hadn’t more time for him and it was something that he couldn’t stand.

Armin tried to advocate for himself. Suddenly Eren said the worst thing that even he couldn’t imagine it.

“There are so many girls that want to have sex with me. You’re here being so useless.”

His mind couldn’t stop his words. It was until he reached Armin’s glance when he noticed that he fucked up all. Armin could have a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes were empty, and some tears appeared on these.

“Go and fuck with them. We’ve done.”

Eren didn’t catch what he said until he saw Armin taking his backpack and then going out of his room. Obviously, the brunette followed him, apologizing for his words, and saying that he really didn’t intend to hurt him. But he didn’t obtain anything.

For a moment, he thought it was a misunderstanding and a little fight between them, something that had happened before. It was nothing to concern.

And in front of the fraternity door, Armin turned to him, giving a little ironic smile.

“See you later, Eren.”

Those were simple words, but he felt very embarrassed and humiliated. Then he turned and noticed that almost half of his teammates were in the living room, looking at him. Eren didn’t make a big scandal for trying to keep Armin and explain what happened. It was obvious what happened because Armin had never left the house in that way.

“Haha, we are fine.” He excused and then disappeared through his room. Being confused about what happened and why all were looking at him with shame.

—Did you really say those words to your boyfriend? —The waitress asked. She was surprised by that revelation.

—I did. —Eren confirmed. His cheeks blushed by the shame of remembering that empty and sad glance that Armin gave at him. God, he was a complete idiot.

—Man, I was for saying you mess up… Well, you did it. If I say those words to my wife, she kicks me. —The men next to Tobio said. Eren was a little confused, he didn’t notice when someone else came to the bar and was listening to him.— And did you go to his room?

—I did. He wasn’t there, his roomie told me he took some things and went to another place after he returned from Mikasa’s. —Eren said. At this point, after drinking almost three beers without eating something before, his mind couldn’t care about who was talking.— But I wouldn’t like to talk more about him.

The men next to him agreed and changed the topic about the dishes he loved more. Eren was thanked that the conversation shifted his mind of Armin and focused on Mexican food.

They continued to dinner while talking and more and more Eren was very catching for the Mexican culture the man had. Even Tobio showed some of his pictures in Mexico, and the man next to him, introduced as Carlos, did the same.

The three men talked until a pair of guys asked them to join with them to play billiards, so Tobio agreed to say that Eren needed to focus his attention on something more, letting the alcohol aside.

An hour and a half later Eren won once the billiard, two times the card game, and his third beer was still higher than the one quarter. The reason was that after being excited about the games, he started feeling happy.

Then he drank like two glasses of lemonade and ate two orders of nachos. Eren enjoyed the Mexican food because it tasted like his home, something warm and spicy.

—One more, Denise. —Tobio asked at the woman when they sat once more on the bar. They just finished another card game with some guys, and they were happy because, in the end, Eren could win. Even if they weren’t betting anything, the games were exciting.

—It’s almost 12, Eren. Consider it before drinking the next beer. —The waitress announced taking the empty glasses of the oldest. Eren denied with his head.

—I think I finish my drink and go to university. Tomorrow I’ll have classes. —Eren announced, stretching his arms. He felt very calm and glad by those men inside the restaurant-bar.

—Then, tell us. Are you better? —Carlos asked Eren while putting one of his hand on his shoulders. Eren couldn’t imagine if he were easy to ready or why all the people in that bar swiftly could understand or have an idea of what he was thinking.

Also, that was a reason he couldn’t win more card games because they knew what his cards were.

—I’m not gonna lie. This worked. —Eren replied, giving a smirk at both. It was true. He stopped drinking too much alcohol and also his mind was filled with other thoughts than Armin. Obviously, he couldn’t forget him a lot, but he tried to keep out for that night.—But I think something is missing…

—Oh, it’s a good moment for this amazing song. —Tobio expressed when heard the beginning of the song that was sounded in the bar. He turned at the waitress and asked if she could turn up the volume just for that song. Denise understood and gave a little smile at Eren.

—You will like this. — She said to him. Eren was a little confused by their glances and then Tobio took his beer. The rest of the clients were the same guys that played card games and billiard with them, so they were resting and drinking the rest of their beers.

_—Hay algo que quiero decir. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. La chica que quería para mí es traicionera y me quemaba hasta morir…_

Eren was a little confused but not so much because he has heard Spanish songs for almost three hours and the guys helped him to remember that language. Some of them used it to cheat them in games, so Eren started speaking it with Tobio.

Just easy phrases, not an utter song.

Carlos continued singing in a louder voice. The youngest seemed to understand little phrases. It was something about someone, the singer, telling the girl he wanted was treacherous.

_—Hay algo que quiero decir. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. La chica que quería para mí es traicionera, es traicionera y…_

Wait, what?

Armin wasn’t like that.

Or was he?

No, no he was…

Before he could think more about that, both men raised their beers and started singing together with the chorus.

_Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella. Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella._

Eren felt a little confused but not for the lyrics. He could understand those things. Maybe it was because of his situation.

Did Armin cheat him with something? He was sure it wasn’t true, but that song made him felt as if it was true.

The boys next to him continued singing while some of the guys in the rest of the tables were singing at the same time. It was a little fun for seeing and Eren felt glad. A strange feeling inside his chest that made him want to sing.

_Todo lo que le brinde. Le di mi amor y mi cariño también. Lo que ella me pedía se lo daba también._

Eren was confuse. He gave Armin to many things, he spent too much time for him. Well, Armin spent too. They were the ideal couple. But the blond decided to ignore his explanation while Eren had heard his.

That was not fair. Eren had the right to feel cheat because Armin promised to hear him when he needed something. Now when he needed to explain himself, the blond decided to getaway.

_Ahora en la barra sólito me quedé, borracho, tirado y con ganas de beber…_

God, now he was feeling upset. They had a good relationship and just because of Armin’s behaviour, that beautiful bond broke.

Then he decided to take his beer. Suddenly he understood that song. Wow, the Latin breakup songs had a great rhythm to cry and dance at the same time.

When the chorus started, he tried to sing it. It was not so difficult because the words were easy to pronounce, the difficulty was the velocity of the song.

_Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella_

Moreover, the rhythm of the song was amazing and made him want to sing.

— _Todos los que han sido traicionados._ —Tobio announced while got up of his chair and raised his beer higher than before. He even turned his glance at the rest of the guys in the bar. — _Y con la botella se han desahogados, a la cuenta de tres quiero ver a todos, one, two…_

Contrary to Eren expected, the men raised the beers and started singing the chorus once more “ _Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella”._

While he was singing it, Tobio made him get up and left him to raise his beer while the rest got down.

— _There is something I want to say..._ —Tobio started while one of his hands were holding Eren’s shoulder. The brunette caught the idea and decided to follow him. So, he continued by himself, raising more his beer.

— _This I cannot be happening to me_. —Eren mentioned with that mix of disgusting feelings running inside his chest.

— _El chico que quería para mí… Es traicionero y es traicionero…_ — Eren sang in Spanish. It was something embarrassed than being drinking in a strange bar with old men? No. And he couldn’t really care at that time.

_Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella._

_—Pásame la botella, quiero brindar por el!_

The rest of the guys continued singing at the same time as they raised their drinks.

There were so many laughs, smiles and calm when the song was ending.

—Thanks, guys. —Eren said at the boys, cheering for them before drinking the rest of his beer.

In the end, it was one of his best nights.

* * *

Jean felt concerned.

The previous day he just saw Eren with his heartbroken. It was the first time he saw the brunette like that.

Jean didn’t know what to expect for that day, so he woke up earlier than all and prepared a big breakfast for his friend. Maybe Eren would need support and he could be there for him.

—Good morning!

Eren’s voice made Jean returned his attention to the pancakes that were on the pan.

—Morning, Eren! How are you feeling? —Jean replied, turning at his friend. He expected that the player would sleep until midday and get up with bad humour, but opposite as he expected, Eren seemed as always.

He got a little smile and walked through the fridge to take one of the apples.

—I’m fine. Why are you so concern? I should ask you that. —Eren joked, biting his apple but before Jean answered, he took off his phone and checked who was calling him.— Sorry, need to leave.

Eren excused and walked out of the kitchen while answered the call he received, having a bigger smile.

—Morning! Did you see the last…

Jean couldn’t identify if the brunette talked with Armin or someone else, he just noticed that the player was fine. Even if he just broke up with his boyfriend, now he was fine.

Eren was fast.

Wow, he was ahead all.

—Well, more pancakes for me. —Jean mumbled and took the three he did to put on his plate.

Whatever that happened to Eren the last night, it helped him.


End file.
